


Un Nouveau Départ

by LeenaJ



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaJ/pseuds/LeenaJ
Summary: L’histoire d’Elio et Oliver. Si Elio était Timothée, et Oliver était Armie.Et si Elio était un acteur, et Oliver un écrivain.Elio incarnerait le personnage du roman d’Oliver.





	1. intro

Il avait les yeux noirs brillants et un visage blanc, une pâleur translucide, une douceur de traits, il était juvénile, il était beau. 

C’était Timothée, le personnage du roman qu’Oliver avait publié. 

Ce roman d’aventure remporta un franc succès, il fut publié dans plusieurs pays. Les gens avait aimé l’épopée, le héros qui sauva son monde des griffes du vilain, ce héros presque parfait, ce jeune homme brillant et honnête, cette perfection dans la jeunesse qui tend vers l’insolence. Cette maturité qui déstabilise. 

Et Oliver l’avait si bien décrit, et son amour pour le personnage était presque palpable, dans chacune de ses phrases. 

**************

Elio avait lu ce livre à noël, presque d’une traite, son père le lui avait offert. Il avait aimé la prose, le lyrisme, l’histoire de magie, et les dangers. 

Il avait aimé la fin heureuse parce que pour lui toutes les histoires que l’on raconte devrait se terminer bien, dans la vie ce n’est pas toujours le cas, alors pourquoi l’art ne tendrait-il pas toujours vers ce bonheur, ces mots heureux, ce bon ton. 

 

**************

 

Elio avait vingt-deux ans, il avait vécu l’année la plus palpitante de sa vie, du moins jusqu’à présent. Il avait tournait un film en Italie, l’histoire d’un premier amour, entre un jeune homme et une jeune femme au jolie nom d’Esther. 

Le tournage avait été enrichissant, merveilleux, il avait beaucoup sympathisé avec toute l’équipe, mais étrangement il avait senti un blanc, un trou dans sa poitrine.   
Comme si une personne était absente, comme si quelqu’un - et il ne savait pas qui, même en y réfléchissant durant des heures - quelqu’un lui avait manqué, et lui manquait encore à présent.


	2. la rencontre

_~ Partie 1 : la rencontre_

 

 

C’était une soirée privilégiée à laquelle je me rends ce dit Elio.

 

J’ai vraiment beaucoup de chance, il ne faut pas que je me réveille en me pinçant, toutes ces stars, toutes ces paillettes. C’est peut être superficiel, il y a des choses bien plus importantes que çà, mais il aime çà reconnaît-il, oui ces acteurs je les admirais, et aujourd’hui ils me serrent la main, ils se prennent en selfie avec moi.

 

Elio, jeune acteur célibataire, a choisi ses parents pour l’accompagner à la cérémonie en l’honneur des jeunes talents de New York.

 

Ils étaient installés à une des grandes tables rondes, en compagnie des acteurs et du réalisateur de son film, ainsi que de leur cavaliers.

Elio était peut-être le seul de l’assemblée à être venu sans « date », mais il ne s’en souciait nullement. Il regardait autour de lui, avec les yeux d’un enfant dans un parc d’attraction lorsque tous ses personnages préférés, sont réunis dans une parade.

Les jeunes artistes, les gens du cinéma, du théâtre, et de l’édition, parlaient, buvaient, dansaient et l’euphorie ambiante grouillée à l’intérieur d’Elio.

 

Il se leva un instant pour reprendre à manger au buffet, lorsque ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur la vitre du fond, il avait cru voir un mouvement étrange. Il se déplaça, car du buffet il ne voyait qu’une partie de cette vitre menant au vestibule.

 

Et il se retrouva alors face à un bel homme.

 

Dans sa trentième année, la force de l’âge, blond, très grand, musclé, terriblement séduisant. Cet homme se trouvait derrière la vitre et se remettait les cheveux en place le regard vers l’assemblée : la vitre était une vitre sans tain.

 

L’homme déposa son long manteau noir sur un des cintres, après avoir rangé un paquet de gauloises dans la poche. Il se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir, les yeux sur Elio, sans le savoir bien sûr, et Elio les yeux dans les siens. Il avait l’air un peu stressé, il était sorti fumer pour se calmer les nerfs, et prenant une grande inspiration, il s’apprêta à ouvrir la petite porte du vestibule pour retourner dans la grande salle.

 

Elio le regarda passé à côté de lui, sans faire un geste, et sans être vu.

Elio resta ainsi figé quelques secondes, il venait de voir passer un ange lui semblait-il, l’homme ne lui avait pas paru réel, trop beau pour être un homme ou une femme. La bouche d’Elio s’était légèrement ouverte, comme quand un connaisseur d’art admire une toile exceptionnelle.

 

Il avait ressenti quelque chose au fond de lui, comme si tout à coup il sentait la terre sous ses pieds, comme si les éclats de joies autour de lui avait cessés, pour ne laisser la place aux sens qu’à cette vision, cet homme, beau comme un dieu olympien.

 

Et si un tel corps et un tel visage parfait pouvait suggérer de la froideur, au contraire l’homme avait paru ému, humble, voire timide. Suffisamment troublé pour ne pas faire attention à une vitre sans tain.

 

Ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi il avait ressenti une telle émotion en voyant cet inconnu, Elio retourna s’asseoir les mains vides.

 

_****************** _

 

Quelques instants plus tard, la remise des prix commença, tour à tour les jeunes talents se levaient, remerciant avec ferveur tous leurs proches, Elio les écoutait à moitié, ses yeux dans le vague, du moins à demi dans le vague, car inconsciemment, son regard scrutait la foule à la recherche de l’inconnu.

 

Sa mère percevant son léger manque d’intérêt, lui donna un petit coup de coude, quand Elio baya légèrement, et au même instant le présentateur scanda :

 

_Oliver Hammer !_

 

L’inconnu blond se leva et alla chercher le prix du meilleur premier roman.

Le cœur d’Elio fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il se redressa brusquement, son père se tourna vers lui concerné. Elio regarda ébahi cet inconnu qui ne l’était plus, car il ne pouvait plus le considérer comme un étranger, tellement Elio avait aimé son œuvre, ce livre d’aventures, tellement il avait aimé le style, légèrement insolent, spontané, audacieux, viril, et l’auteur de ce style, de cette histoire épatante était devant lui !

 

Oliver remercia l’académie, il eut quelques mots pour son éditeur et la confiance qu’il lui avait accordée. Puis des remerciements pour sa compagne ici présente - les battements du cœur d’Elio s’arrêtèrent un instant à ces mots et les papillons de son ventre devinrent des couleuvres, sans aucune raison se dit-il, sans aucune raison- puis il eut quelques mots pour les femmes présentes ici et son soutien pour les manifestations qui eurent lieu les jours précédents.

Parce que même si son roman a pour héros un jeune homme, les femmes doivent être elles aussi des héroïnes dans la vie, au cinéma et dans les livres. Oliver descendu de la scène sous les applaudissements chaleureux de la salle, et le regard attendrit d’Elio.

 

Une fois la remise des prix passée, quelque personne se mirent à danser, Elio se leva, pour discuter avec les autres jeunes talents, sans vouloir penser à Oliver ni le rencontrer.

 

Mais le destin frappa à cette soirée, et leurs chemins se croisèrent dans la foule, leur bras se frôlèrent, et leurs regards se rencontrèrent, se reconnurent.

 

Oliver fut le premier à réagir, le regard dans les yeux verts d’Elio, il lui tendit un merveilleux sourire chaleureux. Elio le regard tendre, lui dit bonsoir et se présenta, inutilement : Oliver l’avait déjà reconnu !

 

_\- Oui j’ai vu ton film, j’ai adoré, euh pardon votre film._

 

_\- Ah non, tu peux me dire tu je t’en prie, euh je vous en…_

 

_\- Alors toi aussi je t’en prie ! Quel âge as-tu Elio, sans indiscrétion ?_

fit Oliver très enthousiasmé de parler avec Elio.

 

_-Je viens d’avoir 22 ans,_

répondit Elio sur un ton enfantin.

 

_-Whaoo, et vraiment désolé que tu n’es pas gagné, j’avais parié sur toi !_

 

_-Oui bon l’autre le méritait… J’ai bien aimé ton discours, et félicitations pour le prix,_

dit Elio la tête légèrement baissée, intimidé.

 

Il ne s’attendait pas à çà, ce demi-dieu du haut de son perchoir, cet aigle aux cheveux d’or, le regardant avec une telle admiration, une telle chaleur, et oserait-on le dire, une telle adoration.

 

_-Merci !_

 

C’était au tour d’Oliver d’être un peu gêné.

 

Elio ne sachant que faire de ses mains, balançant ses bras, il invita Oliver à rencontrer l’équipe de son film, comme ce film lui avait tant plu, et surtout comme Elio ne voulait pas voir Oliver s’éloigner, et retourner vers ses proches.

 

Oliver salua et serra la main de tout le monde à la table d’Elio.

 

Il parla un bon moment avec ferveur à ses parents qui semblèrent très intéressés par ce qu’Oliver avait à dire. Connaissant ses parents, Elio était certain qu’en les voyant arriver tous les deux, ils comprirent qu’Oliver n’était pas un illustre inconnu pour leur fils.

 

Pendant leurs conversations, assit sur sa chaise, Elio se contenta de regarder Oliver, admirant son éloquence, décernant chez lui un être humble et cultivé, un homme de lettres, et d’engagement, un homme patient.

 

Elio fut ému de voir Oliver poser à ses parents des questions sur lui : _comment il gère sa nouvelle célébrité ? Vous l’avez poussé à passer des auditions ?_

 

Elio voulait croire qu’Oliver s’intéressait vraiment à lui, il voulait qu’Oliver devienne son ami, son bon ami, qu’ils s’échangent des livres et sortent au cinéma ensemble, lui parler durant des heures de sujets de société.

En voyant ses amis et ses parents discuter ainsi, il s’imaginait tout cela, les étoiles plein les yeux.

 

Le regard de Oliver vint se poser sur Elio qu’une seule fois durant ces belles minutes, une seule et terrible fois.

 

Le regard bleu, glacial, fut brutal pour Elio, mais il ne baissa pas les yeux, comme brûlé au premier degré. Elio dut exprimer quelque émotion avec ses iris verts, car Oliver, dans un revirement total se radoucit, s’attendrit, et le bleu devint alors duveteux, et Elio fondit totalement, irrémédiablement. Une chance qu’il fut assis.

 

**************

 

Malheureusement la soirée s’acheva telle qu’Elio le redoutait, la compagne d’Oliver fit son apparition, et emporta avec elle son bien aimé.

 

Oliver serait-il resté plus longtemps ? Aurait-il pu échanger leur adresse mail ou leur facebook ? Cela se fait, il n’y a rien d’étrange à donner ses coordonnées à un autre homme lors d’une telle soirée ?

 

Question inutile, Oliver est parti, Elio ne le reverra plus jamais, il ne reste que son livre pour le réconforter.

Et de toute façon être aussi mal parce que l’on regarde s’éloigner un homme qui lui était inconnu il y a un peu plus d’une heure, cela est insensé,  _Elio ressaisis-toi, ressaisis-toi._


	3. la rencontre (2)

En rentrant de nuit à l’arrière du taxi avec Elizabeth, Oliver repensa à Elio Perlman. Il se dit que c’était stupide de ne pas lui avoir demander son numéro, ce jeune s’était sincèrement intéressé à lui et à son livre, ils auraient pu prolonger leur échange.

 

Parce qu’Oliver l’admirait beaucoup, le rôle était très fort, et Elio l’avait magnifiquement incarné. Oliver était sincère quand il lui avait dit qu’il aurait mérité le prix.

Il se rappelait quand il avait vu son visage pour la première fois, sur cet écran immense, l’émotion qu’Elio avait véhiculé juste avec ce visage, aux traits fins, ce visage juvénile, superbe, pâle, parfait.

 

Elizabeth regardait les photos de la soirée sur son téléphone pour choisir lesquelles elle postera sur instagram, et Oliver ne pensait à rien d’autre qu’à ce visage. Un moment il regarda le téléphone de sa compagne, à la recherche d’Elio, mais c’était inutile, elle n’était pas resté longtemps avec lui.

 

Et en y repensant Oliver avait sentit une gène chez Elio lorsqu’ Elizabeth était venu le rejoindre, et aussi, une forme d’agacement.

Oliver, qui percevait toujours très bien les émotions des autres, n’osa formuler les raisons d’une telle gène… La déception ? … La jalousie, … non, voilà, il ne pouvait pas pensé cela.

Mais ce regard, ce regard qu’Elio avait posé sur lui tout le long de sa discussion avec ses parents- des gens si charmants- ce regard pouvait-il dire ce qu’Oliver pensait ?

 

Non, c’est impossible, Elio, une jeune star, un jeune et talentueux acteur qui s’intéresserait à un futile écrivain de trente ans. Ce sont les idées d’Oliver qui parlent et placent dans les yeux admiratifs d’un jeune fan, autre chose, qui place du désir, du désir charnel, du désir amoureux.

 

**************

 

Oliver avait les pensées qui divaguaient tellement cette nuit là, qu’il suivit Elizabeth comme un automate. Celle-ci entra avec lui dans leur chambre d’hôtel, et enleva sa robe noire devant lui. Elle s’avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son torse, déboutonna sa chemise et se mit à caresser sa nuque, tout en l’embrassant dans le cou, ses doigts fins jouant avec les quelques poils de torse d’Oliver.

 

Oliver voulut se laisser aller, il prit son visage dans ses mains, le regard bleu et net dans celui de la belle femme, il l’embrassa sans passion mais avec détermination.

Sentant le souffle d’Elizabeth s’accélérer au bout d’un moment, il la fit tomber sur le lit délicatement, ses mains sur sa taille fine, puis ses mains qui lui caressent les hanches, les cuisses, et ses mains encore qui remontèrent.

 

Oliver se concentre sur elle, sur sa peau, sur son parfum, son odeur si sucrée, ses seins contre son torse, ses pieds caressant ses mollets.

 

Il aime quand elle fait çà, c’est comme un appel, je te caresse là, et toi tu peux entrer un plus près pour me caresser. Vas y Oliver, vas-y, tout le monde t’appelle pour tu fasse l’amour à ta petite amie, et arrête, arrête de penser à…

 

Non, je ne dois pas penser à lui, pas maintenant. Lui qui doit être couché dans sa petite chambre d’hôtel...

 

_Elio, Elio, Elio_

 

Oliver avait envie de dire ce nom, et Elizabeth chuchotait le sien.

 

_Oliver, Oliver, Oliver_

 

Oliver mit de très nombreuses minutes pour s’exciter comme il fallait cette nuit là, avant de pouvoir faire l’amour à Elizabeth, celle-ci heureuse prenant cela pour des préliminaires plus longs que d’ordinaire, ne comprit pas le trouble d’Oliver, parfois ce sont les femmes qui ne comprennent pas.

 


	4. les retrouvailles (1)

 

_ ~ Partie 2 : les retrouvailles _

 

 

Il est deux heures passées de l’après-midi, c’est une journée très chaude pour un mois de mai, Elio en jeans et en t-shirt, porte sa veste sur son épaule.

 

Il aime le bruit de sa ville, les taxis, les gens. Il est pressé mais prend le temps de lever son visage vers le ciel à la recherche du soleil, qui se reflète dans les buildings.

 

Il arrive à l’immeuble de la compagnie de tournage à 14h20, juste dix minutes avant le rendez-vous. Il appuie frénétiquement sur le bouton numéro 15 de l’ascenseur, sort son portable de sa poche. Ses joues sont rosées après la petite course, heureusement l’ascenseur s’arrête à d’autres étages, et il a le temps de se calmer, le temps de penser à qui il va rencontrer dans quelques minutes.

 

C’est le jour de son audition pour le film « Un nouveau départ», le film tiré de l’histoire d’Oliver.

 

Il est 14h24 quand il se présente à l’accueil, on l’installe dans une petite pièce agréable, où des boissons et à manger ont été préparés pour lui.

 

Il doit d’abord rencontrer le réalisateur, puis jouer une scène, et un oral avec l’équipe de tournage aura lieu – car Elio est un acteur reconnu par ses pairs dorénavant – et enfin un entretien avec l’auteur. C’est à dire Oliver.

 

Oliver souhaite rencontrer les prétendants au titre, il ne souhaite pas que Timothée soit jouer par n’importe qui. Il a offert carte blanche pour les réinterprétations, mais les acteurs, les deux acteurs principaux surtout, Oliver souhaite donner son mot.

 

Oliver avait toujours rêver offrir un rôle à de jeunes acteurs inconnus dont la carrière serait lancer grâce à « Un nouveau départ ».

 

Il a quelques semaines pourtant, le nom d’Elio Perlman a été proposé, et Oliver a quelque peu changé d’avis.

 

Elio est brillant et ce serait génial pour le film. Et puis, l’idée de voir Elio incarner son personnage, et la certitude de travailler avec lui, de lui donner des conseils sur le tournage, le voir jouer, devant et derrière la caméra.

Oliver était très excité par cette opportunité, l’équipe du film également, par l’idée de caster un acteur tel que lui.

 

Ce rendez-vous d’aujourd’hui était une vérification des attentes de tous : voir si le courant passe, voir l’interprétation d’Elio, et enfin le dernier aval d’Oliver. Si tout se passe comme prévu, Elio obtiendra le rôle, et c’est partie pour quatre mois de tournage à Los Angeles.

 

Elio ne se doute pas encore qu’il est le préféré de tous, et il donne tout de lui-même comme toujours. Il est face à six personnes qui l’étudient, tous assis derrière une grande table, tous, y compris Oliver.

 

Oliver lui a sourit quand il entra dans la pièce, un sourire timide, Elio a senti son cœur plus léger, le stress de l’audition devant un jury s’est envolé. Juste comme çà, Oliver est un magicien et moi sa marionnette se dit Elio.

 

**************

 

Au terme de l’entrevue, Elio ne resta plus qu’avec le réalisateur et Oliver, ils échangèrent tous les trois, le regard plus amical, plus chaleureux. Oliver apprit au réalisateur - qui s’en enthousiasma - qu’Elio et lui s’était déjà croiser.

 

Elio était ravi de voir qu’Oliver se souvenait de nombreux détails, alors que cela faisait plus de trois mois qu’ils s’étaient rencontré.

 

Plus de trois mois, durant lesquels Elio avait fait de nombreux rêves, où il essayait en vain de rattraper tantôt Oliver, tantôt un aigle en or. Elio criait pour qu’il l’attende, mais Oliver continuait d’avancer, se retournant parfois, le regard bleu, froid puis tendre, et froid à nouveau, le regard de cette unique soirée qu’ils ont partagé.

 

Le réalisateur conscient que l’avis d’Oliver sera capital pour le succès des opérations à venir, se lève et laisse les jeunes hommes en tête à tête.

 

Un silence s’installe alors, Elio sourit simplement à Oliver. Oliver est sensé poser des questions mais les mots qui n’ont pas de sens ne trouvent jamais la place dans sa bouche. Que demander à quelqu’un qui désire la même chose que soi ?

 

Alors Oliver demande des nouvelles des parents d’Elio, Elio lui apprend qu’ils sont retournés vivre en France.  _En France ?_

 

Oui, ils ont acheté une maison dans le sud de la France il y a quelques années et Elio s’y rend tous les étés, en tout cas si sa nouvelle carrière lui permet.

 

Oliver lui dit qu’il doit être le jeune homme le plus chanceux au monde. Elio rigole, la tête en arrière, il remet ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

 

Oliver a remarqué qu’Elio s’était laissé pousser les cheveux, Elio avait de beaux cheveux bruns bouclés. Si on pouvait envier à Oliver sa chevelure blonde, Elio, lui, n’avait rien à lui envier.

 

Elio était légèrement nerveux, et Oliver savait pourquoi, c’est l’entretien qui n’est pas fini, le stress de devoir faire bonne impression. Mais Oliver n’avait pas envie de çà, il ne voulait pas qu’Elio se sente juger ou en entretien professionnel face à lui, il décida de le libérer.

 

_-Oui tu peux y aller si tu veux,_

dit-il.

 

Voyant le regard confus et déçu d’Elio il rajouta, pour mieux se faire comprendre,

 

_Je veux dire que l’entretien est fini, je n’ai rien de plus à te demander c’était parfait. Mais on peut continuer à parler bien sûr. J’espère qu’on aura d’autres occasions de se parler._

 

_-J’aimerais beaucoup Oliver._

 

Oliver, pourquoi ce nom sur ses lèvres là, n’a pas la même saveur, se dit-il.

 

Elio ne semble pas vouloir partir, il demande des nouvelles de la vie d’Oliver, le succès, un nouveau roman ? Quelles implications il aura sur le tournage ?

 

Oh Oliver réponds-moi que ton implication sera avec moi, que l’implication sera cette relation avec l’acteur principal, relation dans toutes les formes que tu voudras Oliver, oui, tout ce que tu voudras. Un ami, un collège, un exécutant, ou un amant, pourvu que tu y trouves ton compte, pourvu que je te voie le plus souvent possible, et que tu sois heureux de ce je fais, devant la caméra, derrière la caméra.

 


	5. les retrouvailles (2)

 

Puisqu’il faut partir, ils partent.

 

Elio, en bas de l’immeuble, allume une cigarette, çà fait longtemps qu’il a acheté ce paquet, la fumée lui procure du plaisir, il reste là le dos sur le mur. Il se dit que la vie est belle, que la sienne surtout, ici et maintenant, est belle, mais qu’elle pourrait l’être davantage.

 

Peut-être à peine deux minutes plus tard, il entend son nom,  _Elio._

 

C’est Oliver qui sort de l’immeuble à son tour. Ils se sourient.

 

\- J _e pensais que tu ne fumais pas_ ,

dit-il.

 

\-  _Je ne fume pas._

 

Oliver sourie à nouveau, Elio inspire une dernière fois, jette sa cigarette et demande :

 

_Tu veux marcher ?_

 

Un temps comme çà dans New-York, les pas d’Elio les dirigent inconsciemment vers Central Park.

 

Avec Oliver la discussion est facile, bizarrement ils ne parlent pas de l’audition, Elio en est ravi car il se dit que c’est moins professionnel comme çà.

 

Bien sûr il se demande si Oliver est toujours avec Elizabeth, et n’ose pas lui poser la question. Oliver ne semble pas pressé de le quitter, il raconte comment lui ai venu l’inspiration, depuis quand il écrit, les auteurs qui l’ont construit en tant qu’écrivain, et demande à Elio quel acteurs, quels films ont eu le même impact sur lui.

 

Jamais Elio n’a senti un intérêt envers sa personne, ses goûts, son opinion, avec autant de sincérité, autant de respect, Oliver a pourtant une grande culture, c’est évident, mais il parle à Elio de tous ces auteurs et philosophes comme il en parlerait à un confrère.

 

 

_**************_

 

Elio l’emmène dans son coin préféré dans le parc, près d’un grand et vieil arbre.

Ils sont isolés, des rayons de soleil à travers les branches effleurent le visage d’Elio, celui-ci se retourne pour faire face à Oliver, dont la chevelure est éblouissante, le regard bleu clair.

Il n’a jamais été aussi beau se dit Elio.

 

Et devant cet Oliver si parfait, et silencieux, ses pensées se mélangent pour ne former qu’une boule, un désir irrépressible de poser ses lèvres sur celles de cet homme, de goûter sa peau, de sentir son odeur.

 

Il effleure la joue d’Oliver du bout des doigts, celui-ci se laisse faire et continue de le regarder.

Alors la bouche légèrement ouverte par le désir et le plaisir de le toucher pour la première fois, Elio se penche vers lui, les yeux bleus se posent sur les lèvres roses du jeune homme. Mais Elio ne l’embrasse pas tout de suite.

 

Il savoure ce moment, il continue sa caresse sur la joue d’Oliver avec sa main, puis il lui caresse l’oreille et joue avec son lobe et il descend sa main dans son cou, tout en s’approchant de plus en plus, jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par voir l’intérieur de ses yeux, si près, si près, il en voit le reflet de sa propre envie, ou celle d’Oliver, il ne sait plus.

 

Mais Oliver a franchi les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, leurs lèvres se touchent enfin.

 

Le baiser est timide mais délicieux.

Elio goûte les lèvres et la salive d’Oliver avec ravissement, tout doucement. Il ne touche Oliver qu’avec ses lèvres, les mains d’Oliver sont sages également.

 

Lorsque tout à coup celui-ci prend Elio par l’épaule pour l’approcher un peu plus de lui, leurs torses se touchent. Elio est emporté avec lui, et la timidité s’envole, il se met à explorer la bouche d’Oliver comme pour y trouver son air.

 

Oliver reprend un instant sa respiration, et ce bref éloignement surcharge Elio d’adrénaline, il se cramponne à lui. Oliver, bien plus grand que lui se penche alors pour le suivre, les bras d’Elio lui encercle le cou.

Elio voudrait que ce baiser ne finisse jamais.

 

Il a l’impression de faire un avec lui. Et il n’a jamais ressenti çà, il a toujours été que lui, seulement lui plus quelqu’un d’autre à l’occasion, mais les autres ils se rajoutaient à lui.

 

Avec Oliver sous cet arbre à cet instant, l’embrasser n’était pas comme embrasser quelqu’un c’était plus, ou moins que çà, c’est être le même, c’est être Elio avec lui, Elio Oliver une seule personne.

 

Le cœur battant dans ses oreilles, Elio admire le visage d’Oliver, celui-ci joue avec ses cheveux, puis pose ses mains puissantes sur les joues d’Elio et recouvre ses oreilles. De cette façon, Elio n’entend plus l’extérieur, il se sent totalement en sécurité.

 

_-J’ai envie de toi,_

murmure Oliver.

 

Elio a entendu et se penche vers lui, prolonge encore ce baiser, gémit.

 

Mais Oliver s’écarte :

_Non, il ne faut pas._

 

Elio a l’impression que sa déception l’a fait descendre de mille étages.

 

_-C’est à cause de ta petite amie ?_

demande Elio.

 

Oliver fronce les sourcils.

 

- _Non, c’est pas çà,_

 

Voyant qu’Elio ne comprend pas il rajoute :

 

_Nous avons rompu. Tu crois que je t’aurais suivi sous un arbre si j’étais en couple ?_

 

Elio est soulagé, d’une certaine manière, mais il est aussi perplexe, et il n’aime pas trop cette dernière réflexion.

 

_-Je sais pas,_ dit-il.

 

Oliver comprend ce qu’il veut dire, et lui caresse la lèvre inférieure avec son pouce. Il le garde toujours précieusement dans ses bras.

 

Elio est perdu, il a dit avoir envie de lui et cette envie est palpable, et en plus il est célibataire, où est le problème ? Est ce parce qu’Elio est un acteur ? Qu’il n’est pas un intellectuel brillant comme Oliver ? Est-ce parce qu’Elio est jeune et manque d’expérience dans le domaine ? Si oui comment l’a t-il compris ?

 

Oliver finit par donner une explication, insignifiante aux yeux d’Elio :

 

_-On ne peut pas faire çà, tu es beaucoup trop bien pour moi, trop jeune. Et puis le tournage va démarrer, ce n’est pas…_

 

_-N’importe quoi, je vaux bien moins que toi ! Et c’est des excuses çà, on s’en fout du tournage !_

 

_-Tu t’en fous ?_

 

Elio rougit, il s’est trop dévoilé. Oliver ne devrait pas savoir à quel point Elio a envie d’être avec lui, envie de voir son corps, envie qu’Oliver le touche et l’embrasse, partout, chaque partie cachée sous ses vêtements, les plus intimes, les plus secrets.

Car peu importe finalement, l’intime, les secrets, c’est justement çà qu’il souhaite, qu’il veut lui offrir, sans condition.

 

- _Ne dis plus jamais que tu vaux moins que moi, idiot,_

dit Oliver, de façon si tendre qu’Elio pourrait glisser dans ses bras, fondant avec ses paroles.

 

- _J’ai besoin de toi Oliver…_

 

Le regard d’Oliver devient grave, il pose son front sur celui d’Elio, pendant que celui continue sa plainte :

 

_Oliver, Oliver, Oliver... s’il te plaît, Oliver…_

 


	6. les retrouvailles (3)

 

Une demi heure plus tard, Elio est sur le point de vivre l’expérience la plus excitante de toute sa vie.

 

Il a suivi Oliver jusqu’à son hôtel, prit en course par un taxi jaune.

 

Et il franchit le seuil de sa chambre les jambes légèrement tremblantes, tout en se répétant qu’il est un homme désormais, qu’il ne doit pas avoir peur, et que de toute façon c’est ce qu’il veut, cher, très cher. Et si ce qu’il désire lui fait peur, alors c’est idiot, ou bien c’est une peur qu’il doit accepter.

 

Il ne sait pas pourquoi Oliver a changé d’avis.

Si c’est la petite prière d’Elio qui a fonctionnée, ou bien si le désir d’Oliver est plus important qu’Elio le soupçonnait. Il ne souhaite pas gâcher ce moment, ni prendre le risque d’un nouveau revirement, et ne pose pas de questions.

 

Mais il est curieux, Elio veut savoir ce qu’il a bien pu faire, au cas où il devrait en rejouer.

 

Qu’a-t-il fait pour mériter çà : Oliver rien que pour lui.

 

Oliver là devant lui, en train d’enlever sa veste, et ses chaussures, en train de déboutonner son pantalon. Oliver qui s’approche de moi, combien de temps cela va t-il durer ? Est-ce qu’il va aimer ? Est-ce que je vais pleurer ? de plaisir ? Parce que je vais avoir mal ? Parce que je vais devoir partir ?

 

Avant qu’Oliver ne l’embrasse passionnément, et ne le renverse sur le lit, lui soulevant les jambes tout en le déshabillant rapidement, Elio se pose toutes ces questions, l’esprit plein de confusion.

 

Mais à l’instant où il pose ses mains sur le corps d’Oliver, l’envie de l’explorer devint plus fort que tout. L’envie de lui toucher le torse, de l’embrasser, pour lui montrer toute son affection, lui baiser ses mains, ses bras, et toute son admiration, ses pieds, son cou.

 

 

_**************_

 

Maintenant c’est Oliver qui l’embrasse. Et quand il descend ses lèvres sur le ventre d’Elio, celui-ci ne peut s’empêcher de rire. Oliver relève la tête, rayonnant, puis il continue de caresser le torse mince et blanc d’Elio.

 

Les cheveux d’Elio n’ont plus de forme, ses boucles dans tous les sens, le visage troublé, passionné, et Oliver, en parfaite maîtrise de lui-même, imperturbable, prolonge ses baisers, maintenant au bas de son ventre, et il glisse sa main dans le caleçon d’Elio.

 

Le rythme de respiration du jeune homme grandissant.

Oliver enlève le sous vêtement d’Elio, lui embrasse sa cheville au passage, puis son mollet, et sa cuisse. Les mains d’Elio agrippant les cheveux d’Oliver avec force, le désir d’Elio élevé.

 

N’y tenant plus, il supplie :

- _Ah ! Oliver…_

 

Celui-ci comprend et se met à lui masser l’entre-jambe, Elio bascule sa tête dans l’oreiller.

 

Quelques minutes au paradis plus tard, Oliver tente un deuxième doigt dans cette partie restait jusqu’à ce jour inexplorée, et le retire, et le rentre à nouveau. Elio réagissant tellement bien, Oliver continue.

 

Puis il embrasse à nouveau les lèvres d’Elio. Il pose tout son corps, également affamé, sur celui d’Elio. Et il lui demande :

- _Elio, tu es sûr que…_

 

Pour répondre, Elio prend dans sa main le sexe d’Oliver, les yeux dans ces yeux bleus qu’il connaît si bien, et laisse sa main voyager un moment sur son désir. Puis il met ses bras en l’air, hôche la tête pour montrer à Oliver qu’il est certain de ce qu’il veut.

 

Et celui-ci s’exécute. Il s’exécute sans être certain de pouvoir faire autrement, même si Elio s’était refusé à cet instant précis.

 


	7. les retrouvailles (4)

 

Quelques heures plus tard Elio se réveille. Resté inconscient peu de temps mais si profondément, il se demande quelle heure, quel jour est-il. Il cherche son téléphone dans son jean posé par terre, puis arrête son geste.

 

Il sent la présence d’Oliver, et il est ramené à la réalité : le soleil est toujours là, il a dû simplement s’assoupir.

 

Il tourne la tête vers Oliver qui l’observe sans faire le moindre mouvement. Elio se rallonge, puis s’avance petit à petit vers lui, sans le quitter des yeux, et enfin sentant qu’il en a la prérogative, Elio pose sa tête bouclée sur l’épaule d’Oliver.

 

Ils restent un moment comme çà, paisiblement.

 

\-  _Je suis pas parti longtemps ?_

demande Elio à Oliver.

 

Il souhaite l’entendre dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi. Ce regard scrutateur est de tous ceux d’Oliver celui qui l’intimide le plus.

 

On dit souvent d’Elio qu’il est un livre ouvert, mais avec Oliver c’est comme être passé sous rayons X. Tandis que lui, majestueusement allongé sur le lit, telle une statue dans un musée, comment lire ses pensées ?

 

\-  _Je ne dirais pas que tu étais parti._

 

_\- Tu joues sur les mots._

 

Oliver sourie, c’est un écrivain.

 

_Et toi…_

 

Elio ne finit pas sa question, il connaît la réponse, bien sûr qu’Oliver ne s’est pas endormi. Il n’a pas eu le monde chaviré, lui, il n’a pas atteint un monde inexploré, lui, inattendu.

 

Parce que si Elio s’était attendu à ce qu’il s’est passé avec Oliver, l’aurait-il fait ?

Peut-être pas, mais ce qui est certain pense-t-il fièrement, les yeux dans celui de son amant, c’est qu’en se réveillant, il comprit que tout doute et toute douleur peuvent être surmontés.

 

Oliver et Elio se dit-il, Elio et Oliver, tout le reste il peut bien le supporter si cela signifie qu’Elio et Oliver.

 

Ils s’embrassent langoureusement, amoureusement, la respiration saccadée, tous deux, ils se caressent le visage, les cheveux.

 

Elio n’a jamais été aussi amoureux, non, il n’a jamais été amoureux, pas avant çà, pas avant de connaître çà. Une telle dévotion dans les gestes d’Oliver, une telle tendresse. Elio pourrait en devenir fou s’il continue, et bien pire encore si jamais il cesse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Il n'y a pas d'histoire en français sur CMBYN, et j'ai trouvé un peu étrange...  
> Alors sans doute que personne ne lira celle-ci...
> 
> En tout cas j'aime beaucoup lire vos histoires en anglais, mais il m'est impossible d'écrire en anglais! 
> 
> MERCI pour ceux qui vont me lire car c'était un plaisir d'écrire vraiment :)  
> j'ai la suite en préparation, car le but c'était quand même le tournage du film!  
> (just for me I guess!)


End file.
